Pavi's Window
by EverythingIsZouisNothingHurts
Summary: Pavi never truly looked happy until he was gazing out of the giant glass window in the living room. Luigi noticed-Amber noticed. One night, Amber thinks of a plan to have some fun with Pavi AND draw his attention from the window. Luigi isn't helping her, but he does find out why that window is Pavi's window.


Pavi stared out of the giant glass window. His chin rested in his palm. Luigi looked over at him.

He noticed-

they all noticed-

Pavi never truly looked happy until he sat down and stared out of that window.

"Hey Pav...what are you always looking at?" Amber called over to the boy. He shook his head and brushed the question away. He never talked during the time he spent looking out of the window.

He never did this to any other windows, just this big, clear glass one in the living room. Not the one in his room, the one in the kitchen or any other window.

"All of the windows are the same..it's not like that one's any different than any other fucking one. It's basically no different." Luigi grunted in a whisper to Amber as they both looked at Pavi. Amber nodded in agreement.

"Makes no sense to me Luigi. And he only ever talks to you, ask him." she looked at the usually angry man. "I don't think even I can tear that kid from that stupid window..he spends so much time looking out of it that he's completely oblivious to all around him." he shook his head, looking at the happy boy.

Rotti stood from his desk and shuffled papers into different piles. "Time for bed kids, let's go." he said. He didn't smile sweetly when he said like normal fathers did when putting their children to bed.

He said it with the straight, serious business face he always wore. He left the living room out of the big door.

Luigi looked over at his younger brother to find he was fast asleep. His chin still rested on his palm, sleeping soundly with that same smile through the skin that he wore on his face.

"Come on Amber, let's take him to bed." he sighed, going towards the younger man. "No Luigi.. I got a better idea." she placed her cold hand on his shoulder.

"Let's break the window." she smiled.

"How much Zydrate have you had? You know how much that window, for some strange reason, means to Pavi!" he whispered, not to wake the man. "

He pays more attention to that window than his family, and if you don't think that's a problem you're wrong! And since when do you care so much about Pavi? You hate the little shit nosed brat!" she whispered in a yell, not to wake her father or Pavi.

Mostly her father, she was worried about.

Luigi looked to the smiling boy, sleeping.

She was right.

Any other time he'd punch Pavi in the side, bruising him or cut him slightly with the blade he always had. He'd push him down, kick him, say the meanest, awfulest things to him.

Why was now different?

He didn't care.

He knew one thing- he _wasn't_ breaking Pavi's window.

"No Amber, and if you touch that fucking window, I swear I'll kill you." he snarled, flicking out his blade at her. She rolled her eyes as she lifted Pavi's bottom half.

Luigi lifted his front as they carried him like a child to his bed. Luigi gave Amber one last threatening look before going into his room. She disappeared into her own room as well.

The next morning, Luigi woke bright and early. It wasn't something unusual for him. He loved waking in the morning, it was something he loved. He stretched, hearing various bones pop and pop and pop.

He kicked the blanket off and got dressed. He made his way to Pavi's room. He always had to wake him up in the morning, he slept in like a child. But this morning, the door was wide open.

Pavi liked having the door open when he slept just in case something happened and Luigi had to come get him or he had a bad dream and Luigi had to help him.

But now, papers were scattered on his floor, things were broken and tossed around. "What the hell?" He said to himself, walking into the living room.

Pavi was on the floor,back against Amber's favorite couch she tended to lay about on. His face was buried in his arms, knees pulled up to his chest.

Amber was nowhere to be found.

"Pav, what's the matter bud-" he started. Pavi cut him off. "Leave me alone! I can't believe you'd do such a thing!" he said, voice cracking in different places through wet tears.

Luigi raised an eyebrow, mouth hanging open. Pavi didn't want to see him-talk to him. What did he do wrong? He looked up up to the giant window and saw the giant shards of broken glass everywhere.

Pavi's window- it was- _broken_.

"Where's Amber Pav?" he asked. He doubted he would speak to him, even if he didn't know what he did. He pointed to the kitchen. Luigi drew out his blade and furrowed his brow.

He walked to the kitchen and saw Amber munching on a ripe and green pear. He pushed her against the cabinets and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to me bitch. I know you know.. what happened to Pavi's window?" he growled at her. She swallowed the pear bit in her mouth and smiled slyly at him.

"I bet he's pissed at you huh?" He shook her violently as he picked her up by the collar. "I broke the fag's window and blamed it on you. That's what you get for not helping me." she sneered at him.

"That window means the world to him, you bitch!" he brought the blade to her chin. He let her down and walked into the living room. Pavi was sitting criss cross on the floor,twiddling all the shattered remains of his window in his fingers.

Luigi sat on the floor next to him, moving glass out from under him.

"Why _did_ you like that window so much anyways?" he asked, hoping he would actually answer him anyways.

"Remember that old barn in that green field we used to go out to? The one where I found that flower, the only one in the whole field? I picked it-" he started.

"And gave it to me." he finished his sentence, nodding. "Looking through that window, I can see a new flower growing out there. Only one of them, like last time. I've been watching it grow for the past 3 months, remembering that time." he sighed,

flicking glass away from him out of his long fingers. Luigi remembered the time fondly as well. Eight year old Pavi, running into the house with a fresh yellow daisy.

12 year old Luigi taking the little flower in his hands and raising his brow at it. He really didn't know the importance of the flower, but he had kept it.

He still had it now, it was stamped in between the pages of his favorite book.

"Stay here." he said, fleeting to his room. He dug through a pile of books. He found the one that bared the flower and ran back to Pavi.

He sat down and flipped to the right page. "You still have it?" he asked, looking at him with wet eyes.

"Of course, here. Now you have it. Sorry about your window Pav." he pulled him into a hug. Pavi felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. Caring, compassion from his older brother.

He didn't really know why he felt this way, but he liked it.

For once, he look happy-

truly happy-

_without_ the window.


End file.
